A Hearty Expedition
by RunnerRings
Summary: Ryan, a 15 year old high school freshman meets a young prodigy named Valerie. What does fate have in store for these young misfits?


**Hey guys. Remember me? In case you didnt, I use to be RWTheArtist14. I know some of you maybe disappointed because I never finished my previous stories but have my reasons. I was tired, stressed and had to finish a good portion of my first semester this school year, etc. So after 2 years away, I'm finally back and ready to continue. Not on the previous stories though, I want to stsrt with something that will get your blood pumping. This is the start of my new series. So enjoy.**

Prologue

January 9th marked the Second Semester for all students at Daphne Rose Academy. It was one of those schools that had Primary, Secondary and Tertiary education in one, Private School I think Of course these levels of education were split between each building of the school.

It was a 256 ft tall building and from one side to the other, 144,000 acres. And on top of that, the school was very symmetrical. The front exterior was white with the typical triangular roof overhead and 4 square columns, a good distance from each other. The distant sides of the school were made of brick and seemed to have went on for ages.

The bell rung with the usual C note blarring from the inner and outer range of the school. The students standing outside the school patiently waiting moved at a slow pace. School wasn't exactly known as a fun place, unless you have friends to hang around with. That wasn't much of a case with a young 15 year old kid from the southern urban area of the city, Ryan Smith. Ryan wasn't fond of anything really. Throughout his life in school and out he was sort of an emo. No one really knew him as a bestfriend but a freak. Ryan lived with it though. In his mind he was as normal as he could be but...in reality he was just as lost as everyone else.

With students gathered in the halls, gym, cafeteria, etc., administrator's were now ready to start the first day of the first semester. "Good Morning everyone and welcome back!", said the femine voice over the speakerphone. "I hope all of you had a wonderful winter break and are ready to continue your grind to graduation. Please report to your advisement period.". Minutes after the announcement, everyone was in their assigned classroom to get the schedule for their second semester classes. 'Ok. This year, I won't say a word. Not one word.', Ryan thought to himself. 'I know last semester didn't work as I planned but this year I'll be more mature and focused!'. Ryan looked around and saw 3 familiar faces, all the seemingly bad kids he met last semester that turned out to be quite friendly. Immediately he pulled his hood of his black-greyish jacket over his face.

The room was a regular, standard classroom. A variety of desk, a few cabinets and the teachers desk. "Nice to see you students again.", Mr. Black greeted. "Hopefully you're ready for the beginning of a fantastic semester".

On the other side of the building, in the Secondary level sat an 7th grade class comprised of Whites, Blacks and Mexicans. The room was abit rowdy but at a decent level of noise. It was the average science class. Tables, posters, fish aquariums, etc. Class was already starting unlike the other buildings who were preparing step by step. The class was loud and rough but they got their work down through out the whole period.

However there was one girl who stood out and couldn't pay attention for one second. "Valerie, are you okay?", asked the Teacher as the rest of the class left with glee. Valerie nodded with a soft "yes". She gathered her things and slowly walked to her next period. Her pace picked up every now and then but never stayed the same. That went along with her mood. She was barely ever happy, in fact it was rare if she ever smiled. Everyone gave her crude looks too, looks that said "I feel sorry for you" or "You had it coming".

Over the next several hours of the day, stomaches were growling and blood rushed as all of the students either ran and made steadily haste towards the cafeteria. The cafeteria was almost as big as the building, coming in at about 12,000 ft long. Even though it was able to fit thousands of students, one still refused to go. Valerie headed into the restroom, sulking. She stared at herself in the mirror as her thoughts gathered.

 _~"We're done..."~_

Her lips quivered, then ceased. She walk to an empty stall and sat there motionless. And if anyone came in she would just look down crying and thought herself "No one would care...so why should I...". Eventually she left the restroom and went back to class and finish up the day with out hesitation.

When the day was over she wandered out side and waited for her ride home. Even though she was motionless, she still heard her surroundings. Yelling, screaming, laughing, singing, cursing. As curious as she was, she never bothered looking up. Instead, she continued the cycle of depression and silence.

 **So yeah...that was short. As I said, this is new and Google Plus really helped me get this far. Tell me what you think?**


End file.
